With the development of Internet technology, infringing use of Internet pictures is becoming more and more serious. In order to determine if the use of a picture constitutes an infringement, it is usually necessary to search the picture on the Internet.
The conventional picture searching method is usually based on the user's description of the picture, by conducting a manual search, and comparing and gathering evidence on the Internet. Thus, this searching method leads to high cost and low efficiency of the search. When there are many pictures to be searched, it also leads to higher labor cost.